crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkman
Katar-Hol was the superhero known as the Savage Hawkman. For a while, Katar assumed the identity of Carter Hall, an American archaeologist. Carter experienced amnesia twice in his life, the first time making him forget about Thanagar and the second time resulting the Nth Metal taking over his body functions. After the second time, Hawkman declared his only loyalties to be towards the Justice League of America. Biography Prince of Thanagar Of the gladitorial class of the planet Thanagar, Katar Hol was a huge and vicious warrior who got noticed by the king. Ending up in a relationship with Shayera, Katar was elevated and adopted into the royal family of Thanagar, where he for a while took into. Katar was observant of the war going on between the Thanagarnians, Czarnians and the Daemonites. Although the Daemonites would call themselves allies of Thanagar, it would prove to be untrue as they would unleash disease on the planet, killing many and robbing all of their wings. Katar failed to warn Corsar against mining the Nth Metal, a fabled power which could protect Thanagar from the Daemonites. However, the pursuit of the Nth Metal drove Corsar to the edge of insanity. After the mines collapsed, Corsar would only be able to unlock a small portion of the Nth Metal. This portion, however, was large enough to bond with Carter and drastically improve his power, even restoring his wings. However, Corsar's insanity froced Katar to kill him, reassuming his warrior persona. This, however, had disasterous consequences for Katar as he was made a fugitive by his own lover, Shayera would hound him and demand his death. When Katar tried to flee, his ship was attacked, leaving him with amnesia. Landing on Earth, Katar was swept away in a hurricane, forcing his starship into the Atlantic. Upon being found, the Federal Emergency Management Agency assumed him to have lost his papers and gave him the identity of Carter Hall. Going to college, Carter decided on become an archaeologist, having a passion for studying outer space, the heavans, alien lifeforms and figuring out his past. At college, Carter met Professor Ziegler and his daughter, Emma. Carter ended up falling in love with Emma, though it took him a long time to profess that. Due to the Parademon Invasion of Earth, the US Government officially endorsed benevolent superheroes and Carter began to act as the vigilante known as Hawkman. However, only few knew of the Hawkman who protected New York City, as Carter often acted in secrecy. Return and Wanted Status Carter began to work under Professor Ziegler, helping him in his alien research projects. He also continued to pine in secret for Emma. Carter eventually came to resent being Hawkman and took his equipment into the forest and tried to burn it. The fire engulfed Carter and caused the Nth Metal to become part of his skin. Upon discovering this, Carter did accept his status as Hawkman. However, Carter found his Nth Metal to be wanted by a creature named Morphicius. Subsequently, the Gentleman Ghost would also try to use the Nth Metal for his own purposes. Afterwards, Carter found out from Aksana that alien creatures were going to try to kidnap him due to his association with Morphicius. Sure enough they did try, with Xerxes capturing him. Hawkman then easily disposed of Xerxes and his thug, Ironside, before returning to Earth and departing for Rome. In Italy, Hawkman would engage in brutal brawls with Reverand Thomas, St. Bastion and Pike. His battle with Pike caused him to regain his memories of Thanagar as Katar Hol and came into conflict with Shayera, who hoped to use him in the fight against the Daemonites. Hawkman evaded capture and came to defeat both Pike and Shayera. In order to fight the Warhawks, Carter was forced to team up with Oliver Queen and try to prevent a Thanagarian Invasion of Earth. Discovering that Shayera had placed a bounty on his head, leading into a fight with Deathstroke the Terminator. The fight quickly turned into a team-up with the arrival of Pike and Xerxes. Carter then discovered Corsar to be alive and behind Shayera's dastardly plans. Corsar ended up kidnapping Carter and attempted to extract the Nth Metal from him. However, Shayera ended up betraying Corsar and letting Carter live, so that he could spend the rest of his life in harmony with Emma. However, Emma wanted little to do with Carter, shortly afterwards, but once again let him into her life to discuss Professor Ziegler's alzheimers. These encounters shattered Carter's mind, forcing his brain to regress into the state of Katar Hol, Thanagarian warrior, every time he became Hawkman, who had turned into a fierce protector of Earth. As Katar Hol, Hawkman, was forced to deal with Xerxes once more, having to stop him from stealing Thanagarian weaponry. This brought Hawkman into contact with the Shadow Thief. Hawkman later fought against the Atlantean forces of Orm. During this time, Katar Hol's caring attitude changed for the worse, becoming more vicious by the day. Eventually Carter's attitude resembled that of his time as a gladiator rather than his time as a noble. Katar also began to hunt down those whom he thought to be rogue Thanagarians living in America under an illegal status. Carter was then recruited into the Justice League of America by Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor. Carter joined after being offered diplomatic immunity, ending his intergalactic wanted status. Carter was to report to Martian Manhunter, the leader of the JLA. Justice League United In an effort to protect Emma Ziegler, Carter was forced to fight the inhuman Blockbuster. The fight left Carter heavily damaged and extremely weak, causing him to go brain dead and the Nth Metal to take over his functions. With the Nth Metal now controlling him, Carter Hall and Katar Hol were gone for good and only Hawkman remained. Defeating Blockbuster, Hawkman declared that his only responsibilities were to the Justice League of America. Aiding the JLA in their war against the Secret Society, Hawkman also participated in the Trinity War after which he was locked up in the Firestorm Matrix. His time in the Firestorm Matrix, surprisingly, was actually good for him as it repaired his mind by a considerable degree. He then went his own way, no longer shackled by the dismantled JLA. Unfortunately, shortly after being freed, Hawkman was kidnapped by Byth Rok and jailed by Lobo to provide DNA for the Multi-Alien. In his fight against Lobo, Hawkman's arm was cut off and he was defeated. Nonetheless, the Nth Metal repaired his arm and allowed him to once again duel the Czarnian Bounty Hunter. During the fight, though, he was teleported to Rann with some members of the Justice League United. Hawkman then deferred command to the Martian Manhunter. When the time came, however, Hawkman sacrificed himself to save Rann Hawkman was then kidnapped by Dr. Trauma, had his form changed by Bat-Mite and his own brain removed from his body so that Trauma could take over. Eventually, though, Hawkman's mind was returned to his body and he was given a chance to return the other victims of Trauma. Alternate Futures The "New" Stormwatch When the timeline was altered by the Kollektive, life went on normally for Hawkman. However, he became associated with the new Stormwatch during this time. Due to the fact that this timeline was later shunted, Hawkman did not remember anything. Eye Future Around the time of the Earth 2 War, Carter's attitude began to get more brash and arrogant, leading to him leaving the Justice League. Eventually Carter joined Stormwatch and helped them protect the Earth from extraterrestrial threats. However, after the Carrier was hacked by an unknown AI, it exploded. This killed Hawkman and every other member of Stormwatch on board. However, much like the Nth Metal, it refused to let Hawkman die and he woke up shortly after Ray Palmer attached his arm onto that of Frankenstein. Learning of the death of his entire team, Hawkman agreed to aid the agents of SHADE in finding out what destroyed Stormwatch. Powers Hawkman's wings and armour were connected to the mysterious Nth Metal. It was this same substance that gives him the power of flight by sprouting Thanagarian wings back into his physiology and removing them at will. It also formed around his body as an extremely hard, but goldish substance, resembling Thanagarian armour. The Nth Metal also reacted to certain situations due to it's ability "read" it's users thoughts, thus giving it a symbiotic relationship with Katar. Katar also knew how to change the Nth Metal in order to make it change into a berserker mode. Hawkman is also a very powerful and mighty warrior without the Nth Metal. He is skilled with every single weapon that can be found in his vast arsenal. He possesses vast powers of regeneration given to him by the duration the Nth Metal remained in his bloodstream. Able to repair lost limbs or in the cold vacuum of space, the Nth metal allowed Hawkman to even wake up from comas once his safety was insured. Due to this, it also slowed down his aging process.